Para-normality at the Falls
by Tomcat2425
Summary: During the summer, Norman Babcock is dropped off by his parents to the Mystery Shack in Gravity Falls, Oregon, he meets the mystery twins, Dipper and Mabel Pines, they tell him about Journal #3 and the mysterious happenings that occur around them and Norman helps them through their adventures with his gift of speaking to the dead. Norman x Mabel, don't like don't read.


**Hai! This is MiMi! This is my first Gravity Falls x Paranorman fanfic so please bear with me! I felt that no one in the Parapines fandom shipped Norman and Mabel so I came up with a nice story plot and decided to create one myself since I saw no one had created one on this site before, most of you would like Norman x Dipper, i'm really sorry that most of you were expecting that, I support them but I don't really ship them, also _The Golden Four _readers_, _i'm sorry, my story will be on hiatus for awhile, I have no idea how long, but it will be updated just not until a long while, it has to deal with some personal and mental reasons, anyway, please enjoy the story! **

* * *

The Babcock's yellow station-wagon bumbled across the wide open country, the partly cloudy summer scenery shined brightly through the car's glass windows. The rock radio channel's music was turned down at barely a whisper, the car passed by several small cites with tiny populations, many bare trees surrounded the area, leaving the scenery bright and empty, the cool weather was comforting, Norman loved the relaxing feeling and it reassured him of his past worries.

The Babcock family was abnormally quiet throughout the car ride, despite the earlier complaints and arguments they all had just a few hours before. Norman's sister, Courtney, was surprisingly listening to _What Makes You Beautiful_ by _One Direction_ on her pink diamond studded iPhone, Norman rolled his eyes while Courtney was mouthing her pink glossy lips to the annoying song lyrics and bobbing her head to the catchy beat.

Norman was overly surprised that she didn't call up one of her best friends and gossip about how r-i double p-e-d the High school Football players were. Norman's mother, Sandra Babcock was slowly nodding off to sleep in the passenger's seat, her blonde hair was covering half her face and smashed her head on her hand.

His mother was laying her head on a comfortable blue neck pillow she had begged Perry Babcock, Norman's father for, on their last Pit Stop in Vancouver, Washington, Norman had bought a cheap name key-chain at a gift shop there, that turned colors when it hit the sun and a small red flashlight to bonus with it.

Norman sat his chin on his hand and boredly watched the rolling scenery flash by, the sun was at high noon, he actually had no idea what time it was, the car's clock was still on Blithe Hallow time and they had left Massachusetts a day ago and had been in the car for about 32 hours, one day and eight hours, his multicolored, but mostly red phone vibrated in his right pocket, startling him at first.

Norman took his rested hand off of his chin and shoved it in his pocket and took out his phone, the phone's bright blue screen read: Neil and he smiled warmly for the very first time that day, he pressed the middle button and the text message brightened up.

* * *

Neil

**Norman**

Hey, how's your trip?

Norman took the phone in between his two hands and began to type.

**Boring, how are things in Blithe Hallow?** He asked, his tiny thumbs clacking across the small keyboard.

Same how's the weather there? It's been actually warm here lately, like summer, almost. Neil replied, moments after Norman sent the text.

**Pretty normal actually, it feels really good.**

Oh, sounds fresh

**Well, I think it's because we are in the Northern States; Blithe Hallow can also get this chilly weather at most times.**

I've never been up North, is it cool?

**If you mean by weather-wise, then yes, but the scenery is really cool, we stopped in Washington for a short bit, I liked the Space Needle the best. I bought a pretty nice key-chain with my name on it.**

Ooh! Ooh! Can you get me something when you get to Gravity Falls?

* * *

Norman frowned at the last text on the blue screen, he didn't understand why his father was forcing him to go to a town far away from Blithe Hallow during summer break, two days ago, Perry and Sandra were having a heated discussion with him concerning his special sight with seeing ghosts. Norman couldn't remember much from the argument, but he could remembered bits and pieces of Perry complaining that he didn't want to hear about ghosts the entire two months Norman was home from school, and Sandra explaining a long lecture about their Second Honeymoon and why they should leave the kids somewhere in the country, away from the busy city.

Sandra mentioned things like: relaxation, ghost free and mutual brother-sister relationship based on loyalty and trust, Norman grimaced at the thought and glanced to look at his older teenage sister, she had her ear buds blasting_ Beauty and a Beat_ by _Justin Bieber_ through her ears and her thumbs were rapidly tapping on the screen, she had been on her iPhone for nearly six hours now, Norman was surprised her phone hadn't died yet but also felt quite relieved, for if it did, they would all be hearing her whine and complain the whole rest of the trip.

Norman shivered lightly and glanced back at his phone, the battery's phone was reaching the end of its life, the low bar was blinking red and beeping, signaling that the phone needed to be charged, Norman sighed and texted a "Goodbye" to Neil, he shut the phone's power off before he could receive another text from Neil. The phone's screen changed and read, "Verizon Wireless" with its trademark red check-mark and catchy melody to follow it.

Norman shoved the phone back into his pocket and stared back out of the window, traffic was starting to pile up and the cars were moving slower and slower, Norman groaned inwardly and mentally kicked himself for leaving his black backpack and pillow in the car's trunk, the yellow car slowly rolled passed a broken sharp-pointed gate, it was dawned with many faded or dying flowers, mangled teddy bears and a few crosses were placed around the broken area.

Sandra, who was fully awoken by the loud honks and crude shouts coming from the other drivers and their noisy polluting cars, woke up suddenly and tried to calm an angered Perry, who was gripping the wheel's grips tightly, after calming her husband down, she unconsciously looked to her right window and saw the metal mangled gate and small shrine placed on the side of the road. Sandra placed a left hand to her mouth, "Oh my, what do you think happened there?" She questioned, pointing to the small shrine, after the car completely stopped in front of Norman's right car window.

Norman lifted his head up from his downward scowl to the floor of the car and his red Converse shoes and looked out the car window, there were four green glowing forms that looked like they used to be human, hanging around the damaged area, the first spirit he noticed was a little girl, almost as his age, she was wearing a tattered pink dress that was covered by the green ghostly glow, her short pig-tailed hair was tousled but pretty neat, she was holding a small mangled teddy bear in her arms and her head looked half-split opened, Norman cringed at the poor site and looked towards the next spirit.

This glowing green spirit was maybe a lot older that Norman, but still a little younger than Courtney, he was a small, thin, green teen-aged male that Courtney and hormonal girls would have fawned over through High school, the male spirit was drumming two thin sticks on a nearby metal post, he wore a torn black Metallica shirt and a cut was seen straight through his body.

There was a man spirit sitting next to the teenager, part of his head was broken off and he seemed to be trotting back and forth through the wreck, muttering a few words here and there. Right next to the pacing spirit was a woman spirit, Norman couldn't see much of her face because she was mostly covered in black tire tracks all over and across his body, the little ghost girl spotted Norman and a waved to him and the teenage spirit next to the ghost girl gave him an acknowledging nod. Norman cowered from the car window a little bit, and waved back shyly.

The slow traffic began to clear up and the Babcock's family car slowly moved away from the ghosts and Norman watched them go to the distance until he couldn't see them anymore, he turned his head from the window and relaxed in his seat, he took out his name key-chain from his jacket pockets and played with it in his hands, he smiled as his name turned different colors back and forth through his name in the sun.

Norman looked back at his bored family and his smile faded. They still had a lot of miles to go. He groaned and let his head hit the back of his seat and stared at the top of the car, Perry and Sandra didn't seem to understand with the "ability to see ghosts" gift, both of his parents thought that if they just stayed away from Blithe Hallow, Norman would not be able to see the ghosts because of his special gift, his parents assumed Blithe Hallow was the most haunted place to live in the world or something like that, and if they stayed away for awhile he would stop bothering his parents about Grandma and embarrassing Courtney all the time, with her pictures of hot High school Quarterbacks in her underwear drawer.

Ever since the Aggie incident that happened a year ago, Norman received much respectful recognition from the people around him, many strangers greeted him on the streets, his classmates at school stopped bullying him, though Alvin would always hang around him, even if Neil and Salma were there, he would brag to all the girls in the school about being best friends with him and an world-wide popular blog that never actually exited about Alvin and Norman's Big Ghost Adventures.

It was actually quite annoying how Alvin called Norman his best friend, the only thing he was happy about leaving Blithe Hallow and going on a trip to Gravity Falls, was getting away from him, Alvin was probably making up some stupid joke that Norman had died and Alvin could all of the sudden see ghosts too, Norman let his face fall into his hands, Oh god, wait till I get back, people are going assume that I'm some kind of flesh-eating zombie.

"H-How much longer, dad?" Norman questioned nervously, staring down into his hands as he spoke, he glanced up at the car mirror and saw his father scowl a bit, Norman lowered his head while Perry grumbled and gripped the steering wheel of the small car, "Well we're still in Washington, Norman, Perry how much longer?" Sandra questioned, "Seven hours, seven and a half hours, do you think you can handle that Norman?" Perry inquired irritably, he glared at Norman through the car mirror and Norman cowered his head, averting his eyes from his father, "Y-Yes." Norman mumbled.

Perry shook his head shamefully, "You and your ghost nonsense, if only you were born normally, we wouldn't have to drive you and Courtney this far into the country, the grandma thing was actually pretty normal because I think we all miss her, but you keep talking about it everyday!" Perry stomped his foot on the gas pedal and the car lurched forward, passing many small cars and giant trucks on the way; he received many loud honks and crude comments.

Norman lowered his head and a sad pained expression crossed his face, "It's not like I can get rid of this sight…" Norman mumbled, Sandra looked at her son behind her seat while Norman sat in his seat despondently, he crossed his arms across his stomach and looked up at his mother, Sandra smiled good-heartily and brushed her hand across the top of Norman's straight up spiky dark brown hair and Norman couldn't help but return the loving smile. Between his mother and his father, he obviously considered his mother as his favorite out of his birth parents, yes; he would admit that he was a momma's boy if anyone asked, he loved his mother more than anyone in the whole world and if she passed away so suddenly and quickly, he would have the special ability to see his mother in ghostly form.

Norman shook his head, _No, it won't happen for a long time, she wouldn't leave until I would be probably be in my fifties._ Sandra smiled at him one more time before turning her attention back to the road. A small smile was left on Norman's face and Courtney scoffed loudly, Norman turned to his sister, "What's with the little smile, freak?" Courtney questioned, Norman's smile faded and he noticed that her ear buds were taken out of her ears and placed with her phone in the car's cup holder.

Oh no… Norman dreaded, Crap! Her phone died! Here we go… Norman rolled his eyes back and his back hit the seat. Courtney crossed her arms over her chest and pursed her glossy pink lips, "Mo-o-om! Like, O-M-G! How much longer?" Courtney whined, Sandra didn't bother to turn around and Norman smiled at his mother's ignorance, "Seven and a half hours, honey." Sandra answered, her eyes glued to the road and coming scenery. Courtney groaned loudly and Norman rolled his eyes feeling slightly annoyed, Please kill me now…

Norman shoved his hands into his denim pants pockets, he felt something rectangular and smooth in his left pocket, he also felt rubbery, plastic strings, and he took the object out of his left pocket and smiled broadly when he discovered it was his bright red fifth generation iPod nano. Norman pulled his black ear buds from his pocket and placed the black and red ear tips into his ears and turned his IPod on.

The screen brightened up and Norman was delighted that his IPod was fully charged; he pressed the shuffle button and the guitar intro of _Little Ghost_ by the _White Stripes_ streamed into his ears, Courtney started complaining even louder and Norman swiped his thumb around the small circle, turning the volume of the song up. Norman smiled and stared out the window, the bare scenery was slowly starting to become greener and greener by the mile.

Norman began to mouth the words to the lyrics of Little Ghost, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the familiar melody, he heard other loud voices and he turned the volume down a bit, still mouthing the words to the song, he opened his eyes and his family was singing along to the song, he's cheeks turned red when he realized he was accidentally singing the words out loud. Norman dismissed the embarrassing moment and sang along with his family.

For once everyone in the Babcock family was in sync, Perry actually had a genuine smile on his face as they sang, his furry eyebrows weren't furrowed as they usually were and though his voice was gruff against the melody Norman could tell that he was thoroughly enjoying himself, Norman couldn't see much of a smile on Courtney's face as she sang, but out of the corner of her mouth he could tell she was about to, and Sandra was the one singing the loudest and happiest throughout the car and they all laughed as they sang the song.

"No one elllllse could seeee this aaaapparition!" They all held the note, "But because of myyyyyyyy condition." There was a small moment of silence throughout the car and they all opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"I fell in love with a little ghost and that was all!"

* * *

On the other side of the state of Oregon, at the wondrous tourist trap of Gravity Falls, The Mystery Shack, the Pines siblings, Soos, and Wendy, were all lounged around the living room and the dining room. Dipper had his hat off and desperately tried to fan himself with the maple tree cap, beads of sweat were rolling down his cheeks and he looked exhausted, he was lying on the floor on his side, clutching the red book with the golden hand and a number 3 on the cover.

Mabel was sitting on the couch and flipping the channels of the cheap T.V. lazily, for once she wasn't wearing one of her creative trademark sweaters, and three full small packets of Smile Dip were tossed in the trash, along with a Gideon Love Song Soundtrack CD, Gideon had created for her. Mabel had many bags of ice surrounding her body and it did not seem like it was enough to cool herself down, Waddles, her pet pig, was rolling across the floor, one pork belly at a time.

Soos sat on the dining table with a small electric fan, the fan provided little cool down for Soos, the fan rotated side to side very slowly, and Soos had to follow his head with the direction of the wind and he had taken his shirt and hat off to speed up the process, Wendy sat opposite of him on the dining table, she had her long orange ginger hair tied up in a extensive ponytail that cascaded down her back, she lifted a glass of lemonade up to her lips but discovered that the sweet juice had dried up by now, she threw the glass cup at the Mystery Shack's clock and it broke, causing a loud shattering sound in the background.

Dipper placed his hat back onto his head and lazily propped himself up on his Three Book, "Mabel…" Dipper mumbled sluggishly, "Mmphwhat?" Mabel questioned, her face buried in an orange fluffy couch pillow, "Wanna go solve a mystery…?" Dipper asked standing himself up but ended up falling back to the floor on his bottom painfully. "Mfphmmphfmphmphmtoohot." Mabel mumbled, Dipper lay back on his side and gave out a heaved sigh, "I'll take that as a no…" Dipper coughed dryly.

"Oh doods, I'm like so hot right now, wait I mean not like sexy hot, I meant...well you doods know what I mean." Soos smacked his face with his hand and tiredly ran it down his sweating face, "Ugh! Why does Stan have to keep us here? No one's going to come to The Mystery Shack at this weather! And why doesn't he have an air conditioner? Where is that old cheapskate anyway?" Wendy went over to where Mabel was sitting and grabbed a big of ice and placed it on her head.

Suddenly the door was kicked open, and a very sweaty Grunkle Stan barged in carrying a cardboard box, "Hey guys! Look what I've got!" Grunkle Stan dropped the cardboard box to the carpet, receiving a faint thud, the four trailed their eyes down to the box and they all raised a suspicious eyebrow, even Mabel lifted her head to do such an action. "What is it?" Dipper finally questioned, breaking the awkward silence that filled the hot room.

"Why it's a Smart Cool System 2000!" Grunkle Stan motioned his hairy hands to the cardboard box, Mabel walked up to Grunkle Stan and turned her head to the side to get a better look, and she squinted her eyes and read the side of the box quietly. "Grunkle Stan, why does it say Gleeful on the side?" she questioned thoughtfully, the rest of the three turned to give Grunkle Stan a look and he quickly took the machine out of the box and kicked the box away.

"None of your business, kid." Grunkle Stan walked over to one of the windows of the shack and opened it; he placed the air conditioner on the opened window and turned the machine on, after a few moments of uncomfortable, warm, humid air, cool air poured into the Mystery Shack and the five of them cheered in happiness. Soos walked over to the air conditioner and bowed to it, kissing the floorboards each time. "I thank thee mysterious machine, your gifts have given me great use."

Grunkle Stan laughed heartily and turned away from the laughing group; he stopped suddenly in the middle of the room and did a double take on Soos. "Oh, Soos! Go put a shirt on! That's only okay at the pool or maybe once or twice when the butter massages are available at Mabel's Beauty Salon or whatever she calls it, room in the attic." Grunkle Stan waved his hands in front of his face, shielding himself from the repulsive view. Soos sadly stood up and pulled his dark grey question mark shirt over his big belly and looked to the floor in shame.

Dipper placed his hat back onto his auburn brown hair and shot a adventurous smile at Mabel who was pulling a light blue sweater with a red strawberry on the front, over her head, "So Mabel, want to go solve a mystery, now?" Dipper asked, holding up Journal #3, and shaking it in front of his twin sisters' face. "Are you kidding Dipper? It's like 300 degrees out there!" Mabel exclaimed, throwing her arms up into the air. Dipper made a begging puppy face, "B-But, we're the Mystery Twins!" Dipper whimpered.

Just then Grunkle Stan came in between Dipper and Mabel and gripped their shoulders happily, "Now that we're the only building in Gravity Falls to have air conditioning, we have to get ready for a lot of customers!" Grunkle Stan laughed, and straightened the red bow on his cheap black suit. "How do the people of Gravity Falls know about the air conditioning?" Dipper questioned, holding up small little boy hands.

"They don't! That's your job to inform them!" Grunkle Stan shoved blank wooden signs, a ball of yarn, a box of nails and a couple of hammers. "But it's too hot outside!" Mabel whined, taking the ball of yarn into her hands. "Yeah, I know! I don't feel like doing it myself so, good luck kids." Grunkle Stan waved the twins off with his hands and walked away from them and sat himself down into the living room chair in front of the T.V.

Dipper and Mabel looked down at their sign supplies dejectedly; Soos came into the Gift shop room robot dancing with his arms as he swept the wooden floor with a swiftly broom, "Oh, hey doods, what's up?" Soos asked, he held a glass of pink lemonade in his left hand, "Stan wants us to go out and put signs up for the Mystery Shack." Dipper sighed and dropped the supplies to the wooden floors.

"It's way too hot out there! I'll die if I go out there!" Mabel grabbed Dipper's collar, "I'll never make it out of these air conditioned walls! You can go on without me!" Dipper stepped back and Mabel fell to the floor. "Soos, do you think you can come with us?" Dipper asked, tipping his hat of to the tall teenager. "Oh no way dood, I'll never make it out on the battlefield, to hot you know? I give you total props for doing it for the shack, I would too but you know….low blood sugar…" Soos's eyes rolled to the left and threw his lemonade out the window.

Dipper and Mabel looked up at Soos gloomily, "Sorry guys, my loyalty remains at the shack, as always." Soos put his hand on his chest and closed his eyes. Mabel's knees wobbled and she fell to the floor, Dipper picked up some of the sign supplies and took Mabel's hand and dragged her across the room, "No! No! You can't make me! I'll never be the same! This is the end! Bye! Soos! Wendy! Grunkle Stan! Mom! Dad! I'll see you all on the other side." Mabel gave a two fingered salute and was fully dragged outside the shack's door.

* * *

After a few more catchy songs were sang, the Babcock family grew very silent throughout the rest of the ride, Norman placed a hand under his chin and took the ear buds out of his ears and placed his bright red IPod nano back into his pockets, he gave out a long bored sigh and stared through the glass window ahead, while watching the scenery dash passed his line of vision, his eyes became droopier and droopy by the second, he turned his body to the right and closed his eyes.

Norman dreamed about his hometown Blithe Hallow, it was a scene from the Aggie Incident, the skies were a dark menacing mixture of purples and greens, many people with blurred faces ran past his field of vision, Norman shook his head and ran to the source of intimidating weather, he came across a small shack that resembled a souvenir store, the letters were blurred and four blurry figures ran up to him, the short figure was mouthing something to him that he couldn't understand, the talking figure grabbed his hand and began to run, it was a girl shorter than his average height, she was wearing some kind of sweater and she had auburn brown hair.

Norman looked to his right, there was a boy who was almost as tall as him, and though his face was blurry, Norman could tell that the boy was wearing a blue and white hat, and a red shirt with a navy blue vest. The boy was shouting something to the mysterious girl and the girl tossed a red book to the boy, the book was more clear than the other things in his dream, on it's cover there was a six fingered golden hand with a three on it, as he focused on it, something came flying right at him and started choking him and before the dream blacked out he heard a girl scream, "Norman!"

Norman awoke with a start, he was huffing and breathing heavily, his right arm was around his neck, Norman coughed and removed his arm from his neck, he then glanced at the car time, it read 2:38, Norman gaped, There's was no way could I have only slept two hours! Unless...Norman looked through his car window, the sun was just settling in between the mountains, the sky was a warm mix of reds, oranges and yellows, fading away into a deep blue. Norman dug a hand into his left pocket and fished out his red iPod nano, he went to the World time Clock feature and scrolled down to Oregon, the time read 6:38.

Norman practically bounced in his seat, they were just an hour away from Gravity Falls and he couldn't wait to get out of the uncomfortable car, he placed his black ear buds into his ears and pressed shuffle, the slow rock melody of Season of the Witch by Donovan poured through his ears and he closed his eyes in content.

* * *

Dipper trudged through the grass, placing signs around the trees of the forest, slowly making their way to the town, Mabel was hopping behind trees and jumping into each shady spot to be seen, her body and feet never touching the light of the hot sun, she was wearing a green camouflage army hat, decorated with many leaves of different colors, a dark green sweater was wrapped around her waist, two green and brown stripes was painted on each of her cheeks. Dipper sighed, "Oh give it a rest, Mabel, you're bound to step into the sun at some point, I don't want to stay in these woods any longer, it's almost night time!" Dipper wiped beads of sweat that was running down his face.

Dipper gripped his hammer, "And you're supposed to be helping me!" Dipper threw his hat to the ground and glared at Mabel, who was barely sweating at all. Mabel popped her head out behind of a tree and pulled her sweater sleeve across her face, leaving only her eyes to be seen, and extended a clenched hand to him. "Then join me, Dipper!" Mabel opened her hand and in her palm was two small bottles of green and brown face paint. Dipper rolled his eyes at first but then decided to play along, "I'll never join you! You killed my chance with Wendy!" Dipper held a very feeble yet serious fighting position but was trying to keep himself from laughing nonetheless.

Mabel pulled the green camouflage sweater from her waist and wrapped it around her shoulders, creating a awesome mini cape. "I am the knight Gravity Falls needs, when this city falls you have my permission to die!" Mabel reached behind her back and spread her sweater out like bat wings, "Not until you help me hang up the signs!" Dipper lunged himself at Mabel. Mabel reached behind her back and took out a black object and pointed it to the trees, "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel pressed the button on the bottom with her thumb and the metal hook burst from the black nozzle and grasped onto a high tree branch, before Dipper could get to her.

"See ya at the shack, Dippy!" Mabel grinned and hopped in and out of the branches of the trees on her hands and feet, "Wait, Mabel! Ugh! I forgot she still had that grappling hook and the fact that she was practically part squirrel or hamster kind of thing..." Dipper shook his head and dropped all of his supplies to the forest ground, he took a step forward when all of a sudden he heard obnoxious beeping from his right vest pocket. Dipper stopped in his tracks and fished the walkie talkie from his pocket, he clicked the switch, "Dipper here." He reported.

"Little Dipper, this is Elephant Man do you copy dood?" Soos's voice crackled through the sound waves, Dipper hit the back of the walkie talkie and the static decreased, "Read you loud and clear, what's up dude?" Dipper questioned, pulling the silver antennae up from the black rectangular box. "A family of four just came to the shack looking for a place to stay and Stan wants you and Mabel to come here now, over." Soos replied, Dipper cleared his throat and adjusted his hat. "Alright, I'm coming over there, Little Dipper out." Dipper shoved the black walkie into his navy blue vest, "Okay, see you dood, Elephant Man out." Soos's voice was muffled behind the fabric.

* * *

It was 7:50, almost eight o' clock in the evening, the Babcock's family had been driving their yellow car all over the sleepy town of Gravity Falls and they couldn't find an nice Inn or at least someone's home they could stay at, the weather felt very warm from just out of his window, Norman took off his trademark red jacket and stared blankly out the car window at the passerby's and the houses and stores that was blockaded by a thriving green forest, when Perry and Sandra stopped to ask questions to a short little man with a long mushroom on his hands to look for a place to stay, Norman saw a strange old man with one arm bandaged, shouting something about an old abandoned house on Gravity Hill, a taller younger man came out of his store with a squirt bottle and yelled at the old man, spraying him with water and telling him to get lost. The strange little man pointed in the direction to where the dark forest was and his parents thanked the man and Perry drove the car ahead, into the dark forest.

Perry drove the car slowly, trying to avoid receiving a flat tire from the wear and tear of the surrounding nature, Norman looked out the window nervously, placing his four main fingers into his mouth and biting them to relieve his anxiety, he had a bad feeling about this town, he could feel the negative energy, hear its secretive voices, see the menacing scenery, tasting the changes on the wind, (the windows were open), the question mark clouds that dabbed the sunset sky.

This town was obviously not normal.

Well...neither was he, and Norman smiled a little at this thought, after driving through the forest for a while, they came across a pretty good sized building, it was a little shabby and rickety but it looked homely, on its roof, there was big letters that read, "Mystery Hack." The S had fallen off the line order of letters and onto the brown roof, there was also a question mark weather-vane with letters spelling ou T. "I think this is it!" Sandra smiled, clapping her hands lightly as Perry drove down the hill and parked the yellow car right in front of the Mystery Shack. Norman was the first one to get out of the car, after the unlocking sound was heard, Norman swung the door wide open and jumped out and onto the ground and kissed it repeatedly, "Thank god! I'm finally out of that car." Norman laughed and rolled around in the grass, he had never felt this excited about being outside in his entire short life.

Courtney got out of the car and walked past Norman and gave him a suspicious look, "What do you think you're doing, you little creep?" Courtney huffed and crossed her arms, walking over to the Mystery Shack. Norman rolled his eyes and mimicked his sister with his mocking lips, he walked over to the Mystery Shack and spotted his parents conversing with an strange old man wearing a cheap black suit, and a burgundy fez hat. "We're looking for a place for our two kids to spend the summer, is there any chance you have any rooms?" Sandra asked sweetly, Perry was glaring at the man with his arms crossed.

"You've come to the right place! I conveniently have two extra rooms just upstairs!" The old man took out his magic eight ball cane/staff thing and motioned it towards the shack, Perry raised an eyebrow and Sandra clasped her hands together, "Oh thank you so much! You have no idea how long we've been searching for a place to stay!" Sandra laughed, placing a hand on Perry's shoulder. "Yes, which is why we should leave to find a different place, come along Sandra." Perry nodded his head to the door, eyeing this mystery man very cautiously. "No! This is the only available place to stay! I don't want to search anymore!" Sandra pleaded, "Hey, don't worry! This is one of the best inns you will ever find in Gravity Falls, Oregon, and your kids will bond with my nephew and niece just fine, they're cute little 'mystery solvers'." The mystery man began to choke up and he held a random handkerchief to his nose, "They just grow up so fast, you know? You know what? I'll let this little guy and...Er teenager, have the first week free and if they like it, I'll charge ya the rest." The man blew his nose into the handkerchief and Norman rolled his eyes unamused.

"Why thank you, I know exactly how you feel, that's very generous of you, c'mon Perry! This man has been nothing but nice to us and all you've been giving him is your cold shoulder," Perry sighed and held his temples, he turned his head to Norman, who smiled nervously. "I'll let you guys think it over...just let me have a moment...thank you." The mystery man ran out of the room and into the living room, where Soos was playing poker with Waddles. "Hey Soos!" Stan whispered, "That is my name, what do you need?" Soos asked, still eying his cards and the pink pig in front of him. "Get Dipper and Mabel, I'm just about to reel in some parental suck-ups!" Stan grinned, "Hold on, I'm just about to win, this is it Waddles!" Soos pointed an accusing finger at the pig, "I will win those cookies!" Stan stood in the door way and shrugged, he grabbed his handkerchief again and pretended to cry again. "NOOOOOOO!" Stan heard Soos shout from the living room, "Every time! You're a good player Waddles!"

* * *

**Yes I had to end it here, don't worry I will try to update a chapter every other week if some of you are interested, i****f there's anything you want to see in the next chapters, review or send a PM to me and i'll try to make it happen and don't worry, there will be lots of mysteries and adventures that will come along the way! R&R And no flames please! :D -MiMi**


End file.
